


Autocar Eurydice

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, Villanelle, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla knows how the story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autocar Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird non-rhyming irregular villanelle (insert catchy name here), written for the 'rear view mirror' prompt at the LJ/DW community sb_fag_ends.

When you first get out, you look back,  
Glance up to the rear view glass  
As you take the cassette and turn it in your hand.

That hell is far gone and we’ve been there too long,  
But,  
When you first get out, you look back.

The dry desert night tastes of petrol and ash,  
I sleep and decay  
As you take the cassette and turn it in your hand,  
But you glance up and look  
For queen-given clemency –  
When you first get out, you look back.

No quiet, cold Eurydice  
Will chase at your heels  
As you take the cassette and turn it in your hand,  
Dear Orpheus,  
You send yourself back to hell.

When you first get out,  
As you take the cassette and turn it in your hand,  
You look back.


End file.
